1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a motherboard.
2. Description of Related Art
A motherboard in a rack server includes two CPU sockets and two memory sockets corresponding to the CPU sockets in order to support dual CPUs. However, when only one CPU is installed in the server, the other CPU socket and the corresponding memory socket are idle. If the motherboard only includes a signal CPU and a signal memory socket, the motherboard will not be able to support dual CPUs, which may be necessary at some times.
What is needed, therefore, is a motherboard which can overcome the above-described problem.